1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention concerns an industrial method as well as an installation for the treating of a molten metal according to the said method.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
It is known that during the past few years, various devices have been perfected for enabling the treating of molten metals by making a flux of gas such as chlorine or nitrogen bubble in the metal bath with a view to removing from that bath the impurities and the gases trapped therein.
More particularly, a device enabling the continuous treatment of molten metals by an electromagnetic pump whose duct is made of a substance having a predetermined high open porosity, has been produced. That duct is arranged inside a metallic tube which is substantially coaxial with it and which comprises sealing means.
The space comprised between the metallic tube and the duct of the pump is connected to a source of treating gas under pressure, so that the gas entering the metal through the duct becomes closely stirred with the impure molten metal by the currents induced by the windings of the said electromagnetic pump.
The method and the device thus implemented effectively make it possible to obtain a stirring which constitutes a very great advantage, as the currents induced by the electromagnetic pump are formed throughout the mass of the molten metal at the time when the latter crosses through the pump body.
The industrial perfectionning of that continuous treatment has nevertheless led the inventor to seek to improve even further the treatment, on the one hand, by attempting to improve the removal of the gases trapped or set free during the treatment and, on the other hand, by increasing further the amplitude of the stirring, these two operations combining to improve the method for treating the molten metal.